gasmaskandrespiratorfandomcom-20200224-history
GM15
The GM15 is a gas mask that was issued to Imperial Germany and its allies during World War One. GM15 |country = |period = 1915-1917 (Deutsches Heer) 1916-1918 (K. u. K.) 1916-? (Bulgaria)|issued = |manufacturer = Dräger|previous = K.u.K. rebreathers}}The GM15 is a gas mask that was issued to Imperial Germany and its allies during World War One. Facepiece The facepiece is made of rubber-coated grey colored canvas. The eyepieces are in metal assemblies, due to lack of Tissot-tube system and antifog inserts the cheeks were designed bigger so the user could wipe off the fog with them. The valve is in a metal house, the intake is the exhale valve too. This causes that the user has to blow out the air hard. The harness is 6 pointed and not adjustable, but the straps are rubberized. Filter The filter comes in a light grey painted cylindrical canister. The mask was used with Type 1915 and Type 11/11. Box The mask was issued in a cylindrical metal box with a very simple strap. History The first masks were made from the coverage of a downed French airship called Alsace. The mask was used with H.S.S. Gerät and Pneumatogen 1908 rebreathers. The US Navy Gas Mask, Mark I (Mouth Canister Type) mask is the direct copy of the mask. Foreign use * Austria-Hungary: Prior to the Monte San Michele gas attack (29. Juni 1916) by the Austro-Hungarian empire the masks were bought from Germany and were issued to the army (in Austrian: Kaiserlich und Königlich Landwehr, shortened version: K. u. K., in Hungarian: Császári és Kiályi Hadsereg) to complete the protection of the soldiers beside of the rebreathers and 15M masks.The only aspects where the K.u.K. used GM15 masks differs from the GM15 are the K. u. K. stamps on the left side of the facepiece and on the valve and the size number are under the manufacturing date. Most of these masks were used in action during the gas attacks on the Italian front at the battlefields of Isonzo and Doberdo. It was called as Stoffmaske (cloth mask). * Bulgaria: The Kingdom of Bulgaria as part of the Central powers bought GM15 masks from Germany. Gallery GM15..jpg|GM15 0f9e62eaeb78984dec0dbbc32e8eb466.jpg|K.u.K. GM15, later 17M A977ec21fa630e484e87fb79444da7a6.jpg|K.u.K. GM15, later 17M 5cdf695c85f61124497209b8a9269518.jpg|K.u.K. Type 11/11 Filter 81fa93eaf301ea936aec41a2f9828f9b.jpg|Box 564dc101c62bcbc44a70f9852b3142a3.jpg|Box 7ac386a7b54570296eab331f5e10f1b3.jpg|GM15 with the K. u. K. stamp on the valve. 424e2c77a45beb68ba3deae776e6d657.jpg|K.u.K. GM15 markings, on the top K. u. K. stamp. 1915.jpg|Austro-Hungarian soldiers at Doberdo (1916) dfhjj.jpg|K.u.K. GM15 and 15M József főherceg a Monte San Michele állásaiban, 1916 nyarán.jpg|József archduke (the commander of the K.u.K. army on the Italian front) at Monte San Michele in Summer 1916. Bulgarian Soldiers WW1.jpg|Bulgarian soldiers wearing GM-15 masks. 17M |period = 1917-1918|issued = |image = 2006217104930 2.jpg|previous = K.u.K. rebreathers Stoffmaske|country = |caption = late 17M}}The 17M is the direct Austrian copy of the GM15. Mask The facepiece is made of rubber-coated pale grey colored canvas. The cellon eyepieces are in metal assemblies. Due to lack of Tissot-tube system and antifog inserts, the cheeks were designed bigger so the user could wipe off the fog with them but these "wiping wrinkles" are smaller than on the GM15. The valve is in a metal house, the intake is the exhale valve too. This causes that the user has to blow out the air hard. The harness is 6 pointed and not adjustable, but the straps are rubberized. There are two types. One with K.u.K. stamps and GM15-styled eyepieces and one with the K.u.K. marking is impressed metal stamp and has different updated eyepieces, this later variant uses the same shape of facepiece as the GM17. Filter The filter comes in a light grey painted cylindrical canister. First, the mask was used with German-made Type 1915 and Type 11/11 but later the Austrian made 18M filter was issued. History The production started in Austria around 1916 but the factory is unknown. The 17M designation can be used both Austrian made GM15 masks and German-made GM15 masks as both were used alongside each other. Gallery 2006217105133_4 (1).jpg|Closer look of the eyepiece and markings. 2006217105244_5 (1).jpg|Valve, this example with stamped K.u.K. marking. 46511180_10217901970251024_6489478855911276544_n.jpg|Not a 17M but a 27M with moulded K.u.K. marking. 27M javított gázálarc |country = upgraded in |period = 1927-1945|issued = |image = 46522550 10217901970291025 6667801723332984832 n.jpg}}The 27M is repaired 17M, GM15 and GM-17 masks. The first "Hungarian" mask after the First World War. Overview Just like the GM15 and 17M it is made of rubber-coated grey colored canvas. The eyepieces are in metal assemblies, a bit more modern than that on the GM15 because now it has anti-fog insert fixing ring. Due to lack of Tissot-tube system and antifog inserts, the cheeks were designed bigger so the user could wipe off the fog with them. The valve is in a metal house, the intake is the exhale valve too. This causes that the user has to blow out the air hard. The harness is 6 pointed and not adjustable, but the straps are rubberized. There are two types. One only with Hungarian markings and one with the K.u.K. marking is still visible on the metal mould. The carrying canister was the same as on the 17M. It was mostly used on training. Filter dscf9394.jpg|Most likely a 27M. dscf9398.jpg|Because of the markings it is highly possible. dscf9401.jpg|Gy (Gyakorló - training) filter. 46523687_10217901969771012_4522484637225713664_n.jpg|Inside, note the anti-fog inserts fixing rings. References *27M repair: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B2IT5sLzLGdDOFJEbmtORUstcmc/view * 27M antifog soap: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B2IT5sLzLGdDR2FNYkxlN2lTYVU/view * http://www.roncskutatas.com/image/tid/130 * http://www.fortepan.hu/?search=g%C3%A1z%C3%A1larc *http://www.tarrkamilitaria.hu/targyreszlet.php?tt_sorsz=57 *https://rohamjelvenyek.hu/forum/egyenruhak-felszereles/gazhenger-suli Category:Germany Category:Full Face Masks Category:World War I Era Mask Category:Military Gas Masks Category:Hungary Category:Austria Category:Interwar Era Mask